


Después de cenar, habrá un infierno

by Nube_Gris6



Series: Somos mujeres, ¿recuerdas? [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassandra y Rapunzel, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nube_Gris6/pseuds/Nube_Gris6
Summary: Después de un inesperado baño compartido, Rapunzel y Cassandra disfrutan de una cena al aire libre, las cosas se ponen tensas cuando Rapunzel hace preguntas inapropiadas e indaga entre su bolso.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Somos mujeres, ¿recuerdas? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621846
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Después de cenar, habrá un infierno

Después de un 'caluroso' baño, ambas chicas estaban listas para cenar. Pero no sería cualquier cena, Rapunzel había llegado aún más temprano de lo acordado para que, según ella, todo saliera de maravilla

Le había dicho a los demás que Cassandra y ella cenarían juntas, cosas típicas que hacen las amigas o por lo menos así lo expresó la princesa. 

Con muchos planes en su mente, la joven rubia empezaba a cuestionar su estrategia. ¿A Cass le gustará?, ¿Tal vez otro lugar hubiera sido el adecuado?, ¿Debí vestirme para la ocasión?...

Mientras Rapunzel arreglaba sus problemas de cena. Cassandra estaba lista para irse, acudir al lugar donde había sido citada a tiempo era su prioridad, cierto era que la joven estaba un poco asustada por cenar con... Rapunzel. No todos los días tienes una cena con una princesa, sobre todo _esa_ princesa

Cass olvidó sus preocupaciones, se arregló un poco el cabello y partió hacia el estanque donde hace unas horas ambas habían compartido una ducha. Aquellos pensamientos llegaron a la cabeza de la guerrera, sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse pero, pudo superar esos innecesarios pensamientos

.

Era muy tarde ya, el atardecer estaba dejando sus últimos rayos de sol, las nubes se veían algo abrumadas, tal vez llovería esa noche. Pero por más que el anochecer amenazara su camino, Cassandra asombrada pudo observar algunas luces cerca del lugar. Definitivamente Rapunzel era responsable, la joven guerrera se apresuró y no se decepcionó en absoluto de lo que encontró

"Wow" Fue lo único que pudo formular

Rapunzel volteó la mirada apresurada, no esperaba que Cassandra llegara tan rápido y, aunque no terminó lo que había planeado sus expectativas eran suficientes 

"¿Te gusta?" 

Era impresionante lo que la princesa había logrado en tan sólo minutos, el tronco de un árbol era su mesa, además de las típicas decoraciones con flores y pájaros que tanto le gustaban a Rapunzel, había velas decorando el lugar y lo que parecían ser algunos pétalos de rosas sueltas

"Es bonito, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan enserio" Cassandra tomó una pequeña rosa que estaba en sus pies, apenas haciendo contacto con sus botas

"¿De qué hablas?, Hago esto con Eugene todo el tiempo"

Cassandra pudo entender las rosas ahora, la joven princesa no tenía experiencia conociendo personas, amigos en especifico, así que era normal que relacionara su situación sentimental con la cena que habían establecido

"Te lo explicaré después. Traje algo para comer" Exclamó Cassandra sacando una porción de pan, algo de carne y vegetales frescos que planeaba disfrutar con Rapunzel

.

La cena había ido mejor de lo que ambas habían esperado sobre todo Cassandra. Rapunzel no dejaba de atenderla con mucha amabilidad. Habían hablado de infinidad de cosas y otras que no eran tan comunes

"¿Te molestó que me bañara contigo?" De repente Rapunzel preguntó, qué mejor momento que este pasa sacar ese tema de conversación

"No, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas" Esa pregunta le había caído de imprevisto por lo cual, Cass había derramado un poco de su bebida

"Es extraño, mis padres me dicen que puedo pasar más tiempo contigo, pero no permiten que Eugene pase tiempo conmigo, no nos permiten dormir juntos siquiera" 

Para Cassandra eran tan extraño, no pensaba que terminaría explicando este tipo de cosas a Rapunzel, para empezar ¿cómo explicarle eso?

"Bueno, es que no es apropiado" 

"¿Pero por qué no?" Rapunzel quería respuestas, Cassandra las sabía pero eran tan incomodo hablarle respecto a eso

"Porque... porque tienes que esperar al matrimonio Rapunzel" 

Aquella respuesta no satisfacía la curiosidad de la princesa en lo más mínimo, ¿por qué eran tan difícil para Cass hablar sobre eso?. De cualquier forma Rapunzel pudo notar la mirada algo tímida de su doncella por lo que, con todo su esfuerzo pudo contener su ansiedad para evitar incomodar a la otra

"¿Y qué hay de nosotras?" 

"Me refiero... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?, ¿eso está bien?" Rapunzel continuó

"Sí, está bien pero es más personal"

"Entiendo, hablas de 'el espacio personal'"

Cassandra afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa, ciertamente tenían que informar a la chica respecto a cómo funcionaban esos temas, y ella no era la indicada, sabía lo suficiente pero no demasiado

Cuando parecía que las cosas se relajarían, Rapunzel atacó con otra pregunta tan imprevista como sofocante para su dama

"¿Qué hay de ti Cass, has caído en amor alguna vez?"

Que controversia, Cassandra podía sentir como su garganta estaba un poco seca, era difícil pensar las palabras adecuadas y aun más decirlas 

"Es complicado, no lo sé realmente y me da miedo que _ella_ se entere"

Los ojos de Rapunzel se abrieron, esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes permanecían atentos a su dama, estaba tan sorprendida de lo que había escuchado que aquella terrible curiosidad atacó de nuevo

"¿Ella?, ¡no sabía que eso fuera posible!" La princesa estaba sorprendida, la sonrisa que transmitía le daba algo de incertidumbre a Cassandra"

"Ohhh tienes que contarme, ¿ella es bonita?, ¿cómo la conociste?, ¿se han besado?, ¿la conozco?..." Rapunzel levantaba los brazos de alegría y curiosidad, tenía tantas preguntas por hacer y tanta emoción

Cassandra estaba abrumada, una vez que apreciaba la emoción de su princesa sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, Rapunzel no la dejaría en paz hasta que saciara su curiosidad

"Sólo una pregunta" Exclamó Cassandra con toda la seriedad que pudo 

Rapuzel se tapó la boca con ambas manos, tenía que pensar qué tipo de pregunta hacer, ser lo más especifica posible para que por lo menos, tuviera oportunidad de preguntar mañana

Después de segundos donde las caras y gestos pensativos de la princesa invadían la conversación, Rapunzel soltó su pregunta

"¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es amor?" Aquello salió un poco suave, no es como si Rapunzel cuestionara lo que su amiga sentía pero, quería comparar el sentimiento con lo que sentía por Eugene

Pasaron segundos hasta que Cassandra pudo contestar, después de todo... Ella tenía sentimientos encontrados con su princesa, ¿cómo explicarle lo que sentía?

"Bueno yo, realmente no lo sé, pero sé que siento algo" 

Rapunzel observaba atentamente a Cassandra y esta no podía ignorar su mirada, sus ojos verdes chocaban contra los suyos, su expresión curiosa y atenta le parecía tan adorable y sus rasgos pecosos lo hacía más interesante... pronto, tan pronto Cass pudo encontrar esos sentimientos reprimidos y expresarlos

"Lo sé porque, ella es la persona más linda, amable y compasiva que he conocido" Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el semblante estoico de Cassandra "Casi todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ella y eso me hace sentir feliz, me genera felicidad el saber que ella también lo es..." 

Las mejillas rosadas de la guerrera se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en rojas, Cassandra no quería revelar tanto pero lo hizo, su estúpido corazón se adueñó de su boca  
  
"Cass eso es tan lindo" Rapuzel abrazó a su amiga, un abrazo rápido que duró algunos segundos, sólo para reconfortar a Cassandra

"Creo que es amor, es decir... no soy una experta en eso pero, por lo que me has dicho creo que es muy parecido a lo que siento por Eugene" Rapunzel había cortado el momento. El hecho de pensar en Eugene no fue grato para Cassandra la cual recuperó ese semblante serio y firme

_Eugene..._

No era cómodo escuchar el nombre del hombre que conquistó el corazón de la persona que Cassandra más quería en el mundo, ¡cielos la chica estaba dispuesta a matar por su princesa!, si fuera por ella le entregaría el mundo, su mundo en bandeja de oro. Rapunzel rápidamente se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de la guerrera pero también, estaba llenando ese espacio con sentimientos románticos, esos _horribles_ sentimientos que la hacían perder el juicio y la razón por otra persona

.

" ¿Qué es esto Cass? " La mirada de la guerrera se dirigió hacía la pequeña bolsa que hace meses le había regalado, esta contenía una botella de precedencia y líquido sospechoso, Aunque no del todo

Rapunzel tomó el recipiente y quitó la tapa "Uhm tiene un olor... peculiar " Cassandra parecía conocer ese tipo de botellas, y si era lo que estaba pensando no quería que su princesa fuera victima de los efectos del...

"Alcohol, eso es alcohol Rapunzel" 

"¿Alcohol?..." 

La mirada curiosa y nueva de Rapunzel era agradable para Cass. "Sí, pero no bebas eso, te pondrás mal después de un rato"

Seguramente Pata de garfio había dejado por accidente la bebida, no era de extrañar que aquel ex-rufián dejaba olvidada sus cosas en múltiples ocasiones

"Pero Cass" suplicó la princesa "Esto parece interesante, ¿qué tal sólo un pequeño trago?"

Cassandra debería estar loca, no permitiría que Rapunzel tomara esa cosa, quién sabe qué cosas extrañas provocaría por lo que Cassandra negó la petición 

"No, como su cuidadora y su guardiana no puedo permitirle eso su majestad" El tono de voz de la fuerte doncella se atenuó, con un siseo en su voz que Rapunzel pudo reconocer de inmediato. Sólo en algunas ocasiones la guerrera se permitía este tipo de 'juegos' con su princesa

"¿Ah sí?, hay algo que no contemplas mi dama..." Rapunzel se acercó a Cassandra lo suficiente como para incomodarla un poco 

"Yo soy tu princesa, y como tu princesa y futura reina te ordeno _complacerme_ "

Qué extraña selección de palabras había elegido. 

"Ah Raps, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" La doncella no estaba segura, definitivamente no sonaba como Rapunzel

"De un libro, por supuesto" Cassandra soltó un pequeña carcajada '¿ _Fue acaso de un libro erótico?'_ pensó

Tal vez fue el brillo de la luna o la espectacular vista que tenía, tal vez fue el hecho de que Rapunzel, aquella mujer con la que compartió su vida y más de una experiencia, aquella noche le parecía extremadamente hermosa, claro que la guerrera ya la había contemplado antes, ojos verdes que enamoran, una sonrisa y luz poco peculiar. Maldición Cassandra podría morir por ella cualquier día y no arrepentirse. Aunque en el fondo deseaba una oportunidad, estaba más que satisfecha de estar con ella, de ser su amiga y poder compartir su vida, aunque no fuera como ella lo deseara

"Muy bien, pero sólo un trago" Cassandra accedió con un tono de voz firme

"¿En verdad? ¡eres la mejor Cass!" Y antes de que pudiera manejar la situación, Rapunzel invadió el espacio de su doncella con un abrazo, típico de Rapunzel. Aunque en lo profundo de ella, Cassandra disfrutaba enormemente del calor de su princesa 

.

"Bien. Prométeme que jamás volverás a pedirme que haga esto" Mencionó Cassandra mientras le daba un pequeño trago a Rapunzel en un vaso de madera, suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de la princesa 

"Lo prometo" Rapunzel se llevó la mano al pecho, justo en su corazón como signo de su promesa

Una vez Cassandra dio el vaso a la joven princesa esta se lo tomó de golpe. Por supuesto Cass había olvidado decirle que aquello no era como simple agua. La garganta de la princesa comenzó a picar con intensidad, al poco tiempo su nariz también comenzó a molestarle y lentamente empezó a sentirse un poco mareada

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la princesa Rapunzel de Corona era toda una sensible a ese tipo de bebidas?. La chica con algo de dificultad se sentó en el tronco que poco rato atrás había compartido. Todo empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza

"¿Raps?" Cassandra comenzó a preocuparse cuando la princesa se recargó en ella, casi parecía que aquella chica de rasgos finos estaba a punto de colapsar en el regazo de su guardiana 

"¡Rapunzel!" Ciertamente aquello estaba alertando a su doncella. 

"¿Por qué... luces tan linda cuando estás preocupada...?" Rapunzel tomó las mejillas de Cassandra, moviendolas un poco de lado a lado

"Oh gracias al cielo" Cassandra recuperó la calma cuando un poco avergonzada descubrió que su princesa sólo estaba sufriendo los efectos del alcohol 

"Cierra la boca y... dame más de eso " Rapunzel enojada señaló la botella que Cassandra guardó entre sus brazos

"¿Quién diría que te convertirías en una agresiva con algo de alcohol?" Ver a su princesa en ese estado de animo le causaba cierta preocupación a Cass. Aunque sabía que con un buen sueño y un agradable desayuno sería suficiente para calmar a la molesta princesa

La guerrera sujetó las manos de Rapunzel las cuales intentaban conseguir la botella. Obviamente para Cassandra no era problema el evitarlo 

"Por favor... puedo darte algo a cambio" suplicó Rapunzel con un puchero en sus labios

"¿Algo a cambio?, qué podrías tener tú que me interese" Eso sonaba más interesante

"Un beso" 

El latido de su corazón comenzó a aumentar, su fuerza se debilitó un poco cuando escuchó a su princesa, Cassandra podía sentir como la sangre subía por sus mejillas

" ¿Un beso?. ¿por qué querría un beso tuyo?" Y aunque cínica, Cassandra quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar su amada por un poco de alcohol

"Por- ¡Porque eso hacen las amigas!" 

Una respuesta que sorprendió aun más a Cassandra. La princesa se veía cansada, sus ojos se entrecerraban y cada vez Cass sentía menos resistencia por parte de Rapunzel. Y aunque era algo lindo escuchar sus inconsistencias, sabía perfectamente que debía detenerla

"Bien, es suficiente. Es hora de ir a la cama princesa" Cassandra tomó con cuidado las manos de Rapunzel y dirigió a la ebria princesa hacía la caravana 

"Y sólo para que lo sepas, no, las amigas no se besan" 

.

De vuelta en la caravana, Cassandra intentó pasar desapercibida, era demasiado tarde ya. La fogata apenas era alimentada por algunas pequeñas ramitas que en minutos serían carbón, como de costumbre sólo había una pequeña vela encendida justo en la entrada de las habitaciones. La de los chicos estaba apagada por lo que Cass intuyó que ellos ya estaban descansando.

El chirrido de la madera fue su bienvenida. Con algo de dificultad Cassandra pudo entrar a la caravana, y tan rápido como pudo cerró la puerta. Cuando volvió hacia su princesa esta ya estaba descansando en la cama de la joven guerrera.

"Por supuesto" Exclamó Cass, su cama estaba directamente en la entrada y obviamente Rapunzel no sabría distinguir el espacio personal. Tentada a dormir a lado de la princesa Cassandra desistió esa idea y antes de que intentara cargar a Rapunzel y acurrucarla entre sus sábanas la hábil princesa tomó la mano enguantada de su doncella y la jaló hacia sí, provocando que Cassandra cayera casi encima de ella.

"RAPUNZEL" se quejó la joven, volteando su mirada hacia su princesa la cual, la veía con más amor del permitido. Rapunzel acercó aún más sus cuerpos, dejándolos a prácticamente a milímetros de distancia. Claro que Cassandra estaba incomoda

"Quiero... dormir contigo Cass" la princesa susurró, provocando un escalofrío en la mayor, sentir la respiración de su princesa tan cerca de su cuello la estaba matando.

"Raps, esto no está bien" Su tono de voz demostraba lo vulnerable que estaba siendo, inclusive Rapunzel pudo notar un poco de tristeza en aquellas palabras

Colocando sus brazos alrededor de su doncella, Rapunzel se acurrucó en el pecho de Cassandra. Por primera vez la princesa podía sentir el corazón de Cass, sus latidos eran tan acelerados y constantes, su piel fría empezaba a emitir un agradable calor. Rapunzel ya había abrazado a su dama varías veces en el pasado, pero jamás sintió algo parecido a esto

Era tan nuevo, tan extraño y tan cómodo. 

"Te quiero... Cass" Salió de los labios de la princesa, el calor de su voz y el amor que proyectaban sus palabras sensibilizaba aún más a su dama quien, cada vez perdía más su auto control

"Yo también Raps" Fue lo único que pudo formular. Cassandra observaba con ternura la cara de Rapunzel, su amor, su princesa. Era increíble lo tierna y calmada que podía llegar a verse, su semblante estaba cansado, sus rasgos finos y hermosos, su delicada y brillante piel... y por último sus labios, los labios de la princesa eran tan atrapantes para Cass. Cada segundo eran más y más tentadores, la joven dama se preguntaba en su curiosidad ' _¿Cómo se sentirá besar sus labios?..._ ' 

El silencio inundó la habitación, Cassandra descubrió que su princesa se había quedado dormida, y aunque se sentía algo mal pensarlo, muy en el fondo sabía que esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de estar tan cerca de su amada. El calor de Rapunzel jamás se había sentido tan bien. Cassandra aumentó su respiración cuando empezó a sentir como la respiración de la princesa chocaba contra su piel, aquello le provocó algunos escalofríos. Era su momento, su oportunidad, por supuesto que jamás se atrevería a dañar o aprovecharse de su princesa por lo que, con sumo cuidado la joven doncella acercó aun más su cuerpo, respiró hondo y se dejó llevar, se dejó atrapar entre los brazos de su reina; Sintiendo poco a poco como su respiración acelerada y descontrolada comenzaba a tranquilizarse

Eran contadas las veces que Cassandra en su vida había sentido este tipo de amor, algún tipo de amor para ser exactos. Tan reservada y cerrada como ella sola, tan asustada de exponerse al mundo y de aceptar sus debilidades. Ahora con Rapunzel tan cerca de ella había dejado de sentirse así.

" _Esto está bien_ " Repitió en su mente una y otra vez antes de quedar completamente dormida entre los brazos de Rapunzel.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuaré esta saga con algunas situaciones "peculiares" entre estas dos chicas


End file.
